Many websites use electronic forms to input data, for example, in connection with the remote storage of electronic information. In some cases, such information can be accessed and/or managed by computing devices without user intervention. For example, some computer applications can include an autofill function that fills a field in a form automatically with information previously input by a user. If a user has provided user data to a third party, that third party can access a website and use autofill to input and/or access the user's data.
Often, an electronic form must be identified and analyzed prior to accessing or managing such information, which presents non-trivial challenges to existing computing devices. In some cases, forms can be manually accessed, identified, and analyzed prior to automation by a computer. In some cases, in an attempt to automate the process, computer applications rely on fields to be labeled or linked to field data to identify a type of field and/or a function associated with the field. However, input elements presented on a website may be mislabeled or may not include identifying information, which may cause incorrect identification of a field or may cause a field to be ignored when analyzed by a computer application.